From JP-A-2004076507 a door with an integrated grip is known which comprises a door panel forming a front surface and a back surface of the door, and a grip integrated into the door panel. The grip extends from the front surface up to the back surface and is shaped to enable users to open/close the door. The grip is integrated into an opening in the door panel.
The door known from JP-A-2004076507 has the disadvantage that there is a risk of tearing of the material of the door panel, especially at the corners of the opening surrounding the grip, as a result of one or more of the following causes: different thermal expansion coefficients of the door panel material and the grip material, expansion of the door panel material by humidity, strong forces exerted on the grip, or other.